


The Truth of His Personality

by DCforLife



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCforLife/pseuds/DCforLife
Summary: Why does Ryuunosuke act like everything happy to him? All of these comes from his parents' upbringing.





	The Truth of His Personality

Chiaki was practicing his mojikara since it was a little sloppy and he got convinced by one of his teammates that by practicing he could best whoever he wanted to. Once he finally wrote the character correctly Kotoha, the youngest Shinkenger, started clapping for his success, "Congratulations Chiaki, I told you that with practice you’d get better. If you're struggling with mojikara you could always ask me for advice, don’t forget that." Ryuunosuke said happily.

"Sheesh. Maybe I’d take that suggestion but.. you’re a bit annoying though." Chiaki said as he moved away from the older male. Ryuunosuke cringed when he heard the word annoying used towards him, it wasn’t the first time he was being called annoying and he certainly did not enjoy being called that.

Later that day he felt like asking around to see if anyone needed any help or advice of any kind, he approached Kotoha to try and help since thought that she might be missing her sister. "Really? Well.. I'm not that homesick though." the younger girl said as Ryuunosuke took note of that certain word, homesick. Looking around to see if anyone else was around he spotted Mako, whom he immediately approached.

“Ne, Mako. Do you need any help? You can tell me anyth-” He started saying, as she was reading her magazine. "Hey you. You're kind of a nuisance." Mako quickly interrupted and Ryuunosuke stayed quiet, not taking it completely seriously. "Woah, that was expected from Nee-san." Chiaki said in a snarky manner as Takeru and Hikoma nodded quietly in agreement.

"But Mako..." Ryuunosuke continued, not wanting to give up. Until she had enough of his ‘pestering’ and hit him on the head with her magazine as he quickly apologized, remembering how he got scolded by his father when he was younger.

_Flashback:_

_Even when he was 5, Ryuunosuke loved kabuki and wanted to constantly practice before having to dedicate his life to sword and mojikara training. He looked up at his father who had just arrived from his work and quickly ran towards him. “Otou-san! Otou-San! Do you want to practice Kabuki with me?” Ryuunosuke happily exclaimed as his eyes were filled with childhood joy. “Not now Ryuunosuke.” His father nonchalantly responded as he took a seat on the sofa. “But.. but Okaa-san said that you’d help me practice my Kabuki dance..” Ryuunosuke, now disappointed responded, the joy from his eyes slowly fading._

_“What your mother says is irrelevant. What I say goes. Now stop being such an annoying brat and go play or something.” Ryuunosuke just blankly stared at his father, with no idea of what to think, or even say. “B-but.. Otou-san, Okaa-san sai-” Ryuunosuke tried once more. “Did you not hear what I said! Jeez.. what an annoying boy..” His father raised his voice to a level that scared Ryuunosuke, it scared him so much that he did just as his father said. “A-annoying..?” He mumbled over and over again, trying to understand what he did wrong._

Ryuunosuke, now noticing that he’s alone in the main room stood up and saw a kuroko sweeping the floor. Feeling compassionate, he quickly asked the kuroko, “Are you willing to receive any help? I’d like to help.” The kuroko rapidly started shaking his head, denying the help. Ryuunosuke sighed, “Really?” he started walking away until he heard the Sukima sensor ringing. Trying to push away his past, he joined to others as they were already on their way to find the Ayakashi.

When they found the Ayakashi they saw it talking to a boy, who quickly ran away when he saw the team. “Mako, Ryuunosuke follow him. We’ll try to get rid of the Ayakashi.” Takeru firmly said. Ryuunosuke and Mako both nodded and ran after the boy, in hopes of catching up to him. “Hey, boy. Can we ask you something?” Mako softly asked. "You talked to that certain Ayaka-, um, that monster, right? What did he say anything?" Ryuunosuke asked in a polite way. 

"It was nothing. It didn’t tell me anything." the boy said as he ran off. "Hey!" Ryuunosuke shouted, nearly running after him but Mako grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Don't go chasing after him. He's probably scared, or something. For now, we should just keep a watch on him." Mako said as Ryuunosuke slowly nodded in understanding.

They took a seat on the bench in the park near the boy’s house, they look over at the house for a few seconds waiting to see if the lights inside would turn off. Instead the boy comes out of the house with his baseball bat and started practicing. “But.. isn’t it too late? Won’t he get injured if he overexerts himself?” Mako wondered out loud but then she heard some sobbing come from behind her. When she turned around she was greeted to the sight of Ryuunosuke trying not to cry, “Why are you crying?” She asked, her voice sounding a bit judgemental.

“A-ah.. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be crying right now.. He just reminds me of myself when I was younger, I used to practice Kabuki all day and all night long.” He smiled awkwardly to himself, “It is my passion, you see. I always asked my father if he could help me practi-” He paused and stayed deep in thought while climbing up the slide. “So, you’re homesick?” Mako smirked at her own remark. “No such thing!” He stood up on the slide as if that would help him prove his own point. Mako just gave him a stern look until he sat back down and went down the slide, “I’m a terrible Samurai.”

“Please don’t say that, I hate men that are weak.” Mako looked away. “Please just hit me! No, just push me away!” Ryuunosuke closed his eyes and pleaded for him to be punished. “Agh!” Mako ran towards him and Ryuunosuke prepared for the hit, but he received a hug instead. “You fool..” Ryuunosuke was sure she said something else, but he was too focused on remembering the warmth of his mother’s hugs, how much they calmed him and rid him of any pain or fear. Those hugs that he missed so much, hugs that he will never be able to feel again.

_Flashback:_

_At the age of 8, Ryuunosuke was playing tag with one of his friends. While running after his friend Ryuunosuke slipped and fell on his knee. “Ouch!” He said relatively loudly, his friend heard his yelp of pain and ran over towards him. “Ryuu-Kun.. It will be alright I’ll call your mother. Just try and keep calm for a bit, ‘kay?” His friend disappeared for a few minutes, while those minutes passed Ryuu was only staring at the bleeding on his knee, being scared that his injury was worse than it actually was. When the minutes passed he could hear his friend and his mom running towards him._

_“Ryuunosuke!” Her mother called with her sweet voice. “Okaa-san, I hurt my knee.” His mother smiled at him, her smile was enough to calm him down about the injury. “It’ll be alright.” She sat down beside him and hugged him. That was when he felt it, the warmth of his mother’s hugs, the feeling of relief that they brought upon him. He was happy knowing that he had these hugs, and like to think that he’d be able to have them for much longer._

That night, Ryuunosuke was trying to keep calm after Mako’s hug since it had triggered so many memories. He kept waiting for her to come back from the mansion, he waited a bit but then started looking around until he saw her with pink luggage and a big blanket. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked, concerned about him.

"Yeah, I’m alright" he said as he tried to act as his usual self. As she took a seat on the bench, Ryuunosuke started to sneeze because of how long he had been outside, exposed to the cold without proper attire. "You're going to get a cold. Here you go." Mako said as she gives him a poorly made muffler. Ryuunosuke looked at it confused for a bit but then smiled and decided to keep it, remembering that his mother used to give him handmade scarves in the winter or whenever he had a cold, "Have some. I also made some food for you." Mako added with a smile.

"You really make that for me?" he asked as he smiled at her, thankful for the food, but after seeing it his smile turned into one of pure horror. As Mako continued to talk, Ryuunosuke smelled the burnt food as he took a bite but he spat it out instead.. “Are you okay? Have some tea." Mako said as she gave Ryuunosuke some tea. Unfortunately, he spat it out again as he mumbled "Terrible." Mako looked at him being confused as Ryuunosuke tried to deny it as to avoid hurting his friend's feelings, “Hot.. it was too hot..”

"You know, when you said that you were a failure for missing Kabuki.. I thought about it and I realized I’m in a similar situation. My dream is to become a housewife and to become a Samurai I had to put it off, I didn’t completely abandon it.” Mako said as Ryuunosuke looked at her in awe. "Hey, maybe one day, Kabuki can come back to you and you feel genuine happiness." She finished while Ryuunosuke smiled completely genuinely for the first time he had been part of the Shinkengers.

The night had gone by and both of them sat on the bench covered by the pink blanket, both of them asleep. Ryuunosuke fidgeted a little and yawned and he woke up and realized that he’s on a bench, outside, beside Mako. He smiles at her and then looked over at the house of the kid that they were supposed to watch over. The kid ran out of the house and Ryuunosuke took this as his queue to wake up Mako. “Mako, that boy.” He points at the running boy and both of them run after him.

They were able to catch up to the boy. Instead of continuing to run, the boy stopped running and threw all his baseball equipment in the trash, "Hey, I did what I promised! Come out now!" the boy said. "He promised something to the Ayakashi?" Ryuunosuke asked in a whisper, being genuinely worried about the consequences of this boy’s promise.

Just then, the same Ayakashi that they saw the day before appeared nearby and then walked towards the boy. "It's that promise that we made." the Ayakashi said, “Now finish the deal, kid.” The boy started to climb up a small wall and jumped off, unfortunately, he ended up injuring his knee. Ryuunosuke and Mako ran to the boy as his knee started lightly bleeding and the boy was clearly in pain.

"Hey, why would you do such a thing like that?" Mako asked. "He said that he’d bring back my grandfather back from the dead if I completed my side of the promise." said the boy softly enough that it could’ve been a whisper. "Fool, you should’ve known that dead people will never come back to life." the Ayakashi said. The boy started to feel many emotions, sadness being the strongest one, took over and so he started to cry. Ryuunosuke gave the child a look of pity and understanding, as he had passed through a very similar moment.

"This is bullshit!" Ryuunosuke angrily screamed at the Ayakashi for making the boy cry. "That is just plain cruel, nobody should do anything like this!" Mako saya as she uses her jacket to cover the boy and make him feel safer. Both of them transformed into their Shinkenger forms and started fighting the Ayakashi, also stalling so the other team members could arrive. “Ryuunosuke, did you notify Takeru and the others?” Mako quickly asked. “I’m on it Mako!” Ryuunosuke shouted back.

\-----

After the Ayakashi was defeated, the boy is regretful of his actions and upset that he got injured and cannot play baseball. Takeru uses his mojikara to allow the boy to see a memory of his dead grandfather. "Oji-chan!" the boy cheerfully said as he looked at his lucky charm. "You really did that, didn't you?" Chiaki asked the leader. "Well, it’s just temporary though." Takeru said.

"I can't believe that I cried like an idiot. I'm just an embarrassment to myself and to everyone else." Ryuunosuke said as he walked closer to Mako. "Mako, it is true that we can just pause our dreams, we will continue them later on. After all, right now we have to defeat the Gedoshuu." he said. Mako, however, pushed him to the ground as she said "You’re too close, we already went over this." The latter was surprised that she changed attitudes so quickly, "Eh? Mako? Where did that kindness go?" he asked as she walked away from him, Takeru giving him a quick glance of pity.

"You know, she’s way out of your league." Chiaki said to him as he laughed. "Mako-chan is like an angel for those who need help." added Kotoha. "Are you kidding me?" Ryuunosuke whined as he fell down the hill, it was so extravagant that everyone turned to look at him while Chiaki laughed at him and rolled down the hill to reach him. As Ryuunosuke looks back at his teammates he could see a slight glimpse of his dead mother before looking the other way and smiling.

 


End file.
